Angelica
by MrsSimply
Summary: Ma participation au défi MUSIC. C'est l'anniversaire de Sasuke, son frère lui a réservé une petite surprise...


Chers lecteurs, ceci est donc ma participation au défi MUSIC de Kumfu. Ce qui me permet aussi de vous dire que je ne suis pas morte et que je devrais être en mesure de proposer une fiction pour le Sasunaru day ^^. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>ANGELICA<strong>

Musique: Angelica (Grant Us Peace Remix)(Remixed bu Ki:Theory)_ ATTENTION_ a bien écouter le remix et non la version originale (vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil)

* * *

><p>C'était son anniversaire et de toute évidence, son frère voulait lui faire une surprise or il détestait les surprises, surtout quand elles devaient se dérouler dans des endroits bizarres comme celui-ci. Itachi ouvrit une lourde porte rouge un peu rouillée et le tira le long du couloir pendant une dizaine de mètres avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Là, il poussa une porte invisible à cause de la pénombre et Sasuke fut précipité dans la pièce où il manqua de s'étaler sur le sol. Il allait se retourner pour pester contre son frère mais la lourde porte se referma dans un bruit mat.<p>

Un son électronique s'éleva alors, résonnant dans la pièce et il se tourna lentement vers le seul endroit éclairé de la pièce; une scène sur laquelle se trouvait une femme qu'il reconnu aussitôt. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en la voyant se déhancher lascivement, un sourire aux lèvres.

Lentement et comme en dehors de son corps, Sasuke s'approcha et découvrit un tabouret haut, juste en face de la danseuse. Sakura continuait ses mouvements sensuels et réguliers, offrant aux yeux avides son unique spectateur la beauté de ses formes. Sa tête roula sur ses épaules. Depuis le premier jours où il l'avait vu, il l'avait trouvé belle. Il l'avait ensuite désiré mais sans donner suite. Les sentiments étaient venus plus tard et avaient longtemps été obscurcis par la relation d'amitié qu'il avait avec elle et Naruto, son petit ami.

Sasuke avait l'impression d'être sous ectasie, le rythme régulier et répétitif de la musique, les basses qui faisaient vibrer son corps... Et, parfaitement en rythme avec la musique, elle balançait ses hanches et l'univers tournait autour d'elle. Autour de ses fesses rondes et fermes couleur crème, autour du creux de sa taille qu'elle faisait serpenter d'un mouvement fluide et autour de son cou qui se tendait lorsque sa tête roulait sur ses épaules dénudées. Une longue cascade de cheveux roses coulait et glissait sur ses omoplates et parfois, caressait un sein à peine recouvert du soutien-gorge de dentelle noire qu'elle portait. Sakura offrit un sourire aguicheur accompagné d'un nouveau roulement de bassin à son spectateur envouté.

Sur sa gauche, un mouvement attira son attention et un homme torse nu entra. Il était blond, la peau tannée et un éternel sourire pendu à ses lèvres. Naruto, son meilleur ami, le petit-ami de Sakura dansait pour lui, son jeans déchiré serrait ses fesses et ses cuisses à la perfection.

Il la prit par les hanches et ses larges mains chaudes sur son corps guidèrent les mouvements lascifs de la jeune femme. Elle se laissa aller contre lui et posa même ses mains sur les siennes, accompagnant son mouvement lorsqu'il les remonta sur ses seins.

Sasuke avait la gorge sèche. L'homme blond caressa la danseuse, glissant sur son cou avant de redescendre dans le creux de ses seins pour courir sur son ventre et glisser sous le sous-vêtement. Sasuke déglutit et sourit d'un air désabusé, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Le danseur, dont les hanches suivait parfaitement le rythme de la musique, s'écarta légèrement du corps de sa partenaire et celle-ci, d'un mouvement lent et tout calculé, remonta ses bras dans son dos pour y dégrafer le vêtement. L'homme fit alors glisser les bretelles de ses épaules jusqu'à ses coudes et jusqu'au sol puis il la fit tourner sur elle même d'un mouvement vif avant d'entamer un pas de tango. D'un geste souple, il la renversa avant de la redresser pour laisser leur spectateur la voir, seins nus. Il repassa derrière elle et tandis que leurs hanches reprenaient leur mouvement hypnotique, il glissa ses mains dorées sur son bassin et, au rythme de la musique, fit glisser la culotte noire jusqu'à ses genoux où elle continua sa descente elle même jusqu'à terre. Puis Naruto se redressa souplement.

A nouveau, il la fit tourner, nue, ses cheveux volant autour d'eux. Il la rattrapa souplement et la renversa encore une fois avant que d'un seul mouvement gracieux, il ne saute au bas de la scène avant de la faire descendre en la tenant par les hanches.

Il avancèrent jusqu'à Sasuke, Naruto passa dans son dos alors que Sakura posait ses mains sur les genoux du spectateur pour remonter lentement, courbant son dos et se glissant littéralement contre Sasuke, ses hanches continuant leur cadence captivante.

Soudain, l'ébène sentit des mains larges et chaudes se poser sur ses côtés pour lui faire suivre la musique à son tour et, comme ensorcelé, il se laissa faire tandis que les mains de Naruto descendaient et que celles de Sakura remontaient.

Elle était très proche à présent, ses yeux verts pétillaient de malice et Sasuke souffla doucement pour se calmer alors qu'une paire de main lui caressait l'entre-jambe. Des lèvres se posèrent dans son cou et le mordirent, lui arrachant un lourd gémissement de plaisir. Les mains glissèrent dans son boxer pour y trouver sa virilité, tendue par l'excitation. L'autre paire de main remontait sur son torse, sous sa chemise et griffait légèrement la peau pâle. Sasuke laissa passer un grognement et rejeta la tête en arrière, la bouche entre-ouverte.

Brusquement, Sakura monta sur ses genoux et continua de se déhancher sur lui, se frottant contre son membre dur. Derrière lui, Sasuke sentait Naruto dont les mains était toujours sur son intimité et le masturbait doucement, grignotant son cou dans le même temps. L'ébène ferma les yeux alors que la musique l'emportait littéralement et que ses battements de cœur accéléraient. Il sentait Sakura sur lui, ses seins tendu frôlaient son torse tandis que ses mains continuaient de le caresser, pinçant ses tétons. Pendant ce temps Naruto, continuait d'embrasser son cou et accélérait ses gestes sur son sexe gonflé de désir pour le mener plus vite vers la jouissance. Il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps à ce rythme, tout ses sens étaient électrisés. Sasuke se sentit partir quand Naruto glissa son autre main plus bas, sous ses bourses pour le frôler là... Trois mouvements secs suffirent à ce qu'il ne jouisse...


End file.
